The Nazis (Disney)
The Nazis are the main villains from Disney's World War II propaganda cartoons. The Nazis are the militaries, who serve the Axis Powers, the Third Reich and the SS, all formed by the German Dictator, Adolf Hitler. They play a major role in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. The Nazis * Adolf Hitler (The Fuehrer) * The Marching Band ** Joseph Goebbels ** Heinrich Himmler ** Hermann Göring ** Hideki Tojo ** Benito Mussolini * The Nazi School Teacher * Nazi Soldiers * The Letzte Batallion Disney Vs Marvel Villains War The Arrival Of A Former Nazi After the events of World War 2, the deceased Nazis soldiers were sent to Nutziland, in the cartoon Wasteland. There they managed to rebuilt a new Wasteland Nazi Empire and populated in hundreds of soldiers. After many years, a former Nazi soldier, named Red Skull, travelled to Nutziland, who was tasked by Frollo to recruit more Nazis in his army against the new threat of Dr. Doom, to find in his shock the whole world inhabitted by Nazis and with a Wasteland version of their previous defeated leader, Adolf Hitler. He gladlfully suggests them to join Frollo's army, a request they didn't refused. A Dark Meeting Later, Frollo rallies his army in the Palace of Justice, composed of himself, the captain Governor Ratcliffe, the former Nazi Red Skull and the recruited version of Wasteland Hitler, and their soldiers, to discuss about their future plans as the Red Skull unveils his secret weapon, the magical gemstone of the now defeated Jafar, to use against Dr. Doom's powers. Preparations Tired of waiting, Frollo ordered his captains to attack in Hydra Island, Dr. Doom's base, at once. Shortly, after their discussion, the Red Skull, along with his stepsonson, Chameleon, Ratcliffe and Wasteland Hitler assembled their forces, ready to strike their invasion on Hydra Island. Little did they know that Dr. Doom, along with his new partners, the tyrant space lord Emperor Zurg, and the ring sorcerer, Mandarin, had overheard their assault on the Island, and so they prepared their own forces to defend Hydra. Recruiting More Trained Soldiers In the middletime, the Nazis took on their advantage, the Letzte Batallion, some of Rourke's mercenaries, and three hyenas, known as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, to their services as soon as they will be the most powerfull faction in this war. Defeat On Hydra Island Just as they arrived on the island, Frollo, Red Skull and Chameleon split out to enter the main base of Dr. Doom's and Zurg's building, leaving Ratcliffe and, supposedly, Wasteland Hitler to deal with the outcoming forces of Hydra. While the mercenaries of Rourke fight off the Hydra soldiers at foot, the remain Wasteland Nazis fight off the rest of Hydra soldiers on air, with the use of the SS airplanes. After a small fight, they take out Hydra goons. Soon enough, the Mandarin arrives in the battlefield. Seeing him, Ratcliffe orders the Letzte Batallion to kill the ring lord. However, the Batallion easily falls to the Mandarin's powers. The Mandarin then uses his mind-controlled abilities to control Ratcliffe's army and the Nazis to seize Ratcliffe, alive. Unfortunately, before they would make another move, Dr. Doom casts the island into self-destruction, destroying all of Frollo and Red Skull's forces. While Doom, the Mandarin and Emperor Zurg make their escape from the explosion. As for the Nazi Army they were all blasted out, by the explosion of the self-destruction of the island. It is unknown if any Nazi soldier could still be alive. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Minion Category:Nazis Category:Team Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Factions Category:Henchmen Category:Evil Organizations Category:Organization Category:Movie Villains Category:Germans Category:Germanic People Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles